For instance, there is a technique to extract, from images taken by an in-vehicle camera, white lines located at the left and right sides of a vehicle and pedestrian crossings using image processing. The technique is to detect intersections and/or junctions based on whether there are extracted left and right white lines and pedestrian crossings, which is disclosed in patent document 1.